Worlds Collide
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. hears about the trouble Electro is stirring in New York, and head for NYC to find out not only about Electro, but Spider-Man. But when Loki escapes the clutches of Thor and returns to Earth, he gathers a ton of villains in an attempt to take over the world. The Avengers, Spider-Man and the X-Men team up to save the world. MCU, TASM and XMEN film franchise crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

**11:30 AM**

**Present Day**

Maria Hill walked into the main hall of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, walking up to Nick Fury. "Sir, anything in the world gone wrong today?"

Fury shook his head. "No. Nothing since the entire thing with the Mandarin."

Hill handed him a folder. "Something strange has been going on in New York."

Fury looked at the folder; inside was a picture of a man. A man... with blue skin. He looked as if he was electric. Literally.

"So you found Lightning Bolt Smurf?" Fury asked sarcastically.

Hill shook her head. "No, sir. He's been found walking around Times Square. He calls himself Electro. He can control electricity. He's a huge threat."

Fury nodded. "I'll call up Agent Barton to deal with it."

"No, Director, somebody else is already on top of things in New York. Somebody called Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" Fury echoed.

"Yes, sir," Hill nodded. "He showed up a month or two after the Battle of New York."

Fury stared into the sky; sure, he had nothing to worry about with this entire "Electro" situation, but this Spider-Man.. he intrigued Fury.

"Turn this thing around," Fury yelled. "We're headed for New York."

"But, sir-"

"I don't care about Electro, Hill, I want Spider-Man."

"Could he be of use for The Avengers?" Hill asked.

"He could," Fury agreed. "Why, yes he could."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody, I'd just like to let everyone know what's going on in this story. The story takes place shortly after Thor: The Dark World, during The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Over time, the story will also include X-Men: Days of Future Past, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Ant-Man. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is also canon. Here's a timeline for you:_

Captain America: The First Avenger

X-Men Origins: Wolverine

X-Men: First Class

X-Men

Iron Man

The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, and X-Men 3: The Last Stand all happen around the same time

Thor

The Avengers

The Amazing Spider-Man

Iron Man 3

Thor: The Dark World

and now, the story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**8:45 AM**

**Midtown Science High School**

**Present Day**

It was Peter Parker's last week as a Midtown Science High senior; it was his last week as a student of the school, too. He opened the door and strolled down the hall to his locker.

"Hey, Parker," Peter heard his bully-turned-friend Flash Thompson call to him as he opened his locker, putting his books away

"Hey Flash." Peter noticed that Flash had his red Spider-Man t-shirt on; god, what would he think if he knew... "What's up?"

"There's a new principal. His name's Mr. Coulson. He, uh, wants to talk to you."

Peter was confused; a new principal during the last week of school? Sounded suspicious. "Okay. See you in class."

Peter walked down to the principal's office. Inside, sat a new face. Not the old principal; that guy high-tailed it out of New York once Electro turned up. Heck, he didn't come back to NYC for a week after The Lizard incident.

"Peter Parker." The man smiled; he was fairly young, 30, maybe 35. "Nice to see you. Your old principal has told me a ton about you; one of the smartest kids at Midtown Science, I've heard?"

Peter nodded awkwardly. "Yes sir."

"Listen Peter, I'm new in town. I kind of want to go sight-seeing. What do you suggest?"

Weird. No principal has asked Peter what the highlights of the city are. Nobody did, really.

"Well, obviously The Statue of Liberty. I guess Oscorp... Stark Tower? That Spider-Man is pretty cool, I'd keep an eye out for him." Peter replied.

Coulson's eyes saddened at the mention of Stark Tower; did he know Tony Stark? Well, everyone does, he's freaking Iron Man, but did he know him personally? His eyes lit up at the mention of Spider-Man, though.

"Yes yes, Spider-Man. Do you know anything about him, Peter?" Coulson questioned.

Peter gulped; maybe Coulson knew. Just maybe...

"Yeah. You.. you, uh, can't miss him. Bright red spandex with blue legs and black all over? You can tell when he's around."

Coulson nodded. Finally, Peter noticed something in the back of his office; an Avengers poster. Not that it mattered, everyone had one; but this one Peter had never seen before. In the poster, the Avengers stood, surrounded by flames. An unfocused picture of Loki looked down on them, a devious look on his face. Chitauri flew around the sides of the poster.

"Hey, Mr. Coulson.. can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Peter, what seems to be the problem?"

Peter pointed at the poster next to a bookshelf. "That poster. I've never seen it in stores before. Where did you.."

"I used to work for the company that made them," Coulson quickly said.

"Really?"

"Yes. We got any unused posters. This was the only one of it's kind."

"Oh. Well, I have to get to class."

"Goodbye, Peter." Coulson said as he walked out. "And stay amazing."

Peter shuddered. _Amazing. _People had referred to his alter-ego as _The Amazing Spider-Man_. Still, it didn't add up; Coulson having the unused Avengers poster, asking about Spider-Man, "stay amazing", and the sadness at the mention of Tony Stark. What also didn't make sense is that Coulson said he was new in town; New York City was the only place where the company that made the posters was located.

Peter was going to go to class, but heard something that peaked his interest.

"Hello, sir. Yes, I talked to the boy. He clammed up at the mention of Spider-Man... yes, I think he is our guy. I'll find out if he's the web-slinger. And I'll be sure to avoid Stark Tower. Bye, sir."

So Coulson knew. He knew of Peter's secret.

_I have to find a way to prove him wrong,_ Peter thought. _But why avoid Stark Tower?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This story will introduce Peter Parker to the real Agent Coulson, and S.H.I.E.L.D. He might even find out some info on the death of his parents. Look forward to Peter meeting Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and... HAWKEYE? Abomination, Kingpin, and Daredevil references! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Times Square, New York City**

**4:30 PM**

Peter had felt many different kinds of pain; heart-breaking, family members dying type pain, and the kind of pain where you're being beaten by a evil bad guy. Instead of the Lizard, this time it was the Rhino.

Peter went flying across Times Square, slamming into a taxi cab. "That all you got?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Rhino chuckled, his armor dented slightly. "You haven't seen anything yet, spider," he hissed in his Russian accent.

Rhino charged, but Peter jumped out of the way just in time. Instead of ramming into Spider-Man, Rhino smashed through the doorway of the Daily Bugle.

"You'll pay for this, Spider-Man!" Peter heard J. Jonah Jameson yell angrily.

"Sorry!" Peter yelled. Behind Jameson, he saw the Rhino getting out of the rubble, charging right for Jameson.

"Crap."

Peter shot his web-slinger at the Daily Bugle. As he swung across Times Square, he could hear Jameson scolding him furiously. "Those window were just cleaned, you idiot!"

_You'll be nicer to me after this, I'm sure._ Peter thought as he grabbed Jameson and swung out of Rhino's path. Landing on the ground, Peter placed Jameson down.

"Thanks," Jameson said gruffly, surprised.

"Anytime, Triple J," Peter said as he swung into action, kicking the Rhino's leg. Rhino's head swung around, slamming Peter down to the ground.

Peter was finished; he would die, and his life in the afterlife would probably suck; his parents and Uncle Ben scolding him for risking his life, and Captain George Stacy scolding him for no staying away from Gwen. But something else happened, something unexpected.

Rhino's armor was destroyed by a single arrow. Aleksei Sytsevich went flying out of the metal containment, into the rubble outside the Daily Bugle.

"You're welcome." Peter turned; it was Hawkeye, one of the Avengers.

"Hawkeye?"

"Well, it isn't Scooby-Doo." Hawkeye helped Peter up off the ground. "Spider-Man, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Follow me, kid, there's somebody you should meet." Hawkeye walked out of Times Square, Peter following awkwardly.

At last, they reached a helicopter. The two hopped in, and flew up to a giant machine in the sky.

"What the hell is this?" Peter asked aloud.

"The Helicarrier. Owned by S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peter looked confused. "Like, Captain America's shield?"

Hawkeye shook his head. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

The two got out of the helicopter; waiting for them was a tall, African-American guy with an eyepatch and a shorter girl with a Bluetooth on her ear and a gun strapped to her waist. The eyepatch guy wore a black shirt and a black jacket-type thing. Both had S.H.I.E.L.D. logos somewhere on their uniform.

"Spider-Man." the man smiled. "Or should I say Peter Parker?"

Peter wanted to run; how did he know? Maybe it was the guy who Mr. Coulson was on the phone with. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Peter balled his fists, but the man chuckled. "No need for the self-defense, kiddo. I'm the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. The name's Nick Fury."

Peter nodded. "Agent Barton. Now that you've gotten Peter, you can go work on Project: Mr. Blue."

Hawkeye nodded, and walked off. Peter walked into a room inside the Helicarrier, with Fury and the agent lady.

"Agent Barton? That's Hawkeye."

"His real name is Clint Barton. He's an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., and just so happens to be an Avenger." The agent lady spoke up. "I'm Commander Maria Hill."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Now what do you want from me?"

"Relax, Peter. We just want to talk." Fury sat at the table in front of them, as did Hill.

"Uh, okay."

Peter sat next to Hill. Around him, he noticed many things. Computer monitors with pictures on them; the Abomination - surprisingly, Electro - Loki - and an African-American guy in a business suit, fighting another guy in red spandex and horns on the top of his head. "Uh, who is that?"

"Kingpin. Enemy of Daredevil."

"Who?"

"We'll talk about that later." Fury sighed. "I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers. Is it a team you'd like to be apart of?"

"Yes." Peter responded almost as soon as Fury finished talking.

Fury smiled. "Good, I'm glad. You're father would be proud."

Peter's smile faded. "My father? You-you knew him?"

"Richard Parker? Oh, yes I did. He and your mother became S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I recruited them, actually. But the day they died... Richard and Mary Parker were going to the search site of Captain America. The plane.. it was attacked by HYDRA, and it crashed. They were killed by HYDRA."

Peter looked at his feet; he finally understood. "But what about the cross-species genetic theory?"

"He gave up on it. Your mother tried to reassure him. So did I, but he wouldn't listen. He said that without the help of Curt Connors, the theory was helpless."

"Well, Connors perfected it and turned himself into a giant lizard." Peter shot at Fury.

"Yeah, and look how it turned out for Connors," Fury remarked. "Listen, Peter, your father never stopped talking about you. He said you were a great child. And now look at you; you're Avengers material, Peter."

"That's right." Out of the shadows came Mr. Coulson. "That's why I became the undercover principal at Midtown Science; to see if your father's claims were true. And don't call me Mr. Coulson; call me Agent Phil Coulson, or just Agent Coulson, or Phil, or maybe e-"

"We get it, Coulson." Hill barked.

"So, Peter. Are you in?" Fury asked.

Peter nodded. "I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hell's Kitchen, New York City**

**10:00 PM**

"Remind me why you're here again?"

Peter sat on a rooftop with Hawkeye- sorry, Agent Barton -, bored. Fury assigned the two to keep an eye out for Irish assassin Bullyseye in Hell's Kitchen, a bad part of New York. One of them, anyways.

"Working on your teamwork skills," Barton replied blankly, staring around the block. "If you're going to become an Avenger, you need to learn to work with other heroes."

Peter rolled his eyes, staring blankly into the street. "Whatever."

It was quiet for a while; 5 minutes at the max. "You know, Daredevil protects these streets."

"Which is why I'm going back to where I protect."

Barton grabbed his arm. "You want to be an Avenger? Stay put. Captain America grew up here, too. Back in the 40's."

"And as we can tell, nothing has changed. Still boring." Peter retorted.

Barton was about to spit something back, but they heard a loud shriek and a devious laugh from the alley below them. The two glanced down, watching a man cornering another man, a woman dead on the ground.

"I'm telling you, I don't have any money!" the man pleaded.

"That isn't what Kingpin's told me," the second man replied cooly, a knife in hand. He also had an Irish accent. "Now give Kingpin his money, and nobody else gets hurt."

"I have no money for Kingpin, I swear," the man insisted. "Don't hurt any more of my family,"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the Irish man's knife raised towards the man's neck. "Guess this'll do."

Before the man could stab the other guy, Spider-Man swung in and knocked the knife down. While Bullseye was distracted, the man escaped. Spider-Man shot a web at Bullseye.

"Sorry, Bullseye," Spider-Man said. "Looks like you aren't getting your ransom money today."

"Spider-Man." Bullseye got up slowly. "Your a little out of your comfort zone, eh? Let Daredevil cover this."

"How about you sit down and shut up. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here soon." Hawkeye shot at him, a net coming out of the arrow. The net covered Bullseye, knocking him down again.

"Agent Barton," Bullseye hissed in his Irish accent. "Instead of your worldwide Avengers-level, you're now on the same level as people like Spider-Man."

"Not anymore, punk. I'm on the worldwide scale now. And you're going to jail."

"Okay, okay. Good luck with that." Bullseye ripped through the net, jumping up, throwing red dart-like items at the two heroes. Spider-Man barely dodged, but he noticed that Barton had no problem moving smoothly out of the way. He shot at Bullseye, sending the villain flying down the block, tumbling into a trash can on the side of the road.

Spider-Man leaped from the surrounding buildings, knocking Bullseye into the alleyway nearby the can. With a punch, Bullseye fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Good luck," Peter said, "And lots of streng-"

Bullseye took a knife and held it to Spider-Man's neck.

"Your identity," Bullseye hissed. "Or I'll find out after you're decapitated."

Spider-Man was tempted to take off his mask; in fact, he almost did. But Hawkeye shot him once again, sending the villain once again down the street, his unconscious, limp body toppling over. The two heroes stood over Bullseye; he wasn't dead, but he was out cold.

"Come on, let's head for the Helicarrier." Hawkeye was about to leave with Spider-Man, but the two saw a flash of blue lightning from Times Square. "What the hell..?"

_Electro_. "Clint, take Bullseye to the Helicarrier. I'm going to Times Square."


End file.
